


Sweet tooth, sweet...

by NewLondon



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLondon/pseuds/NewLondon
Summary: Sorey finally gets a brief access to the kitchen, comes up with a plan and tries to convey his feelings to his boyfriend.





	Sweet tooth, sweet...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sormik Advent Calendar 2018. 
> 
> Prompt: Gingerbread

A little swirl of white, a little swirl of blue whipping and it was done.

Sorey allowed himself a satisfied smile when he straightened out, looking down at his masterpiece of the season. His little gingerbreads (two, to be exact because Mikleo didn’t let him decorate more because apparently, he was terrible with cold sweets. So shoot him he wasn’t a water seraph) were the cutest things he had ever seen, strictly after Mikleo and that mini goblin cart he got a few years back from the water seraph on his birthday, and if he could say so himself, they looked totally like him and Mikleo.

Gingerbread!Mikleo had his hair fanning his face, big violet dots of icing for his eyes and a beautiful red and green icing coat to keep him cold. Gingerbread!Sorey on the other hand had a mop of gold icing on the top of its head, green icing for his eyes paired with white and red coat. It also had a little smudge of blue icing next to its ear, like it was wearing feathered earrings like his seraph counterpart. 

Sorey could feel happiness bubbling in his stomach, alongside with nervousness. Today was a supposed to be a special day, after all, and he had all the intentions to make it happen. He picked up his two precious gingerbreads from the kitchen table and made his way up to their bedroom. When he had awoken from his 700 years nap with Phi and they first came back to Elysia, he found his house the exact same way he left it. 

Mikleo’s house, on the other hand, had now an upper floor too because all the books and artifacts he had brought back in the last centuries had taken up far more space than Mikleo initially thought. 

“Why not use Gramps’ house, then?” Sorey asked one windy day, when both of them were cuddling under their blanket in Mikleo’s -  _ their _ \- bedroom.

Mikleo didn’t answer for a long while, so long Sorey thought Mikleo wanted to drop the topic for another time (because there was still some topics Mikleo avoided like the plague and Sorey understood, he really understood, because he rather be left in the dark about some things than risk upsetting Mikleo and making him cry. Not that. Nothing was worth his pain). Mikleo’s hair was shining like a waterfall in the moonlight, silky smooth and wavy, while his left hand and head rested on Sorey’s chest. 

“I thought… just like how we left alone your house,” Mikleo explained, “I wanted to leave his house like that too. When a seraph dies, there’s nothing left of them. No body, nothing. You know that too, Sorey,” Sorey nodded, grimly. “So I thought… this could be our tribute for him. A never fading memory, standing tall and proud on the highest point of Elysia, like he is still watching over us. Just in case one day… just like you, he’d open that door to come out and greet us.” He whispered at the end. 

Feeling the mood getting more and more melancholic, Sorey stroked his hair lightly and instead said, “You maintained it.” 

Mikleo snorted, “Seraphim technology last a fair bit longer than human technology does.” 

“You did a good job. An excellent one even. Gramps would be proud of you.” He kissed the top of Mikleo’s head. Mikleo in response burrowed his head into his chest.

“Of us, Sorey. He’d be proud of us.”

“True.” Sorey smiled, and no more words were needed that night. 

Arriving up to their bedroom, Sorey quickly hid the gingerbreads in the empty box in his drawer, then like he was lighting himself - which he was, but that’s neither here, nor there - he was back in the kitchen because if Mikleo found the mess he’d made just to decorate those two gingerbreads, no amount of holiday spirit and love would help him when Mikleo was about to throw him off a cliff. 

The counter may had been painted with various colours of icing, the sink may had been full with dirty dishes and the floor may had been covered with spots here and there, but it was nothing Sorey wouldn’t be able to clean up if he had time. Which he had until Mikleo would come back from shopping in a nearby village at the edge of Aroundight Forest.

He enthusiastically grabbed a pair of rubber gloves when the front door was suddenly unlocked and a happy voice rang in their house.

“Sorey, I’m home!”

“Mikleo!” Sorey squicked.

“Sorey? Is something wrong?” called Mikleo, voice laced with worry. Sorey scrambled to get the gloves off of himself and present himself to his boyfriend, while he was still in the process of taking off his outdoor winter clothes. 

“Nothing, babe! Nothing at all… hehe.” Sorey appeared in a hurry to help Mikleo shrug of his coat, holding it awkwardly in one hand while the other was scratching the back of his head. Mikleo narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and when it was only Sorey’s embarrassed laugh that was filling the house with noise, Mikleo’s sceptical eyes turned quickly from Sorey to where he - rightly - deducted Sorey came from and where would likely be the crime scene. 

A beat of silence followed, then scrambling. Mikleo bolted like the Lord of Calamity was chasing him and Sorey, knowing full well what Mikleo was about to do, basically teleported to the kitchen door, trying to block the evidence from Mikleo’s sight. 

“Sorey! That’s not fair!” Mikleo pouted, arms crossing each other in fake anger. Sorey smiled, arms winding around Mikleo’s slender but strong frame, pulling him closer. 

“Everything is fair in love and war.” Mikleo looked up at him questioningly.

“And which one is this now?” he asked like he didn’t know the answer already. Mikleo looked over Sorey’s shoulder and the lightning seraph could feel how every muscle in his lover’s body stiffened in an instant. He could also pinpoint exactly when Mikleo had started to plot his murder and promptly gave up on that idea a few seconds later, only to tighten his grip on Sorey’s arms and lift his very angry gaze up to meet with his lover’s.

“Care to explain?”

“I...uhh… decorated…?” Sorey answered shyly. Mikleo waited, humming at him but otherwise staying quiet. “And it’s a… surprise? Yeah, a surprise!”

Mikleo sighed then pointed at the general direction of their living room, “If it's a surprise, then that's that. But I hope you're ready because from this moment you're officially prohibited from entering the kitchen until the holidays are over. One wrong foot and you'll sleep with the prickleboars in the stables.” Mikleo smiled sweetly. 

Sorey saluted. “Yes sir!” Then to distract Mikleo from his idea, he said; “I'll even clean up the house for you, okay?” He kissed his lips softly, feeling Mikleo giggle.

“Just for me?” Mikleo kissed back. 

“Just for you.” 

“Deal. Now go,” he extracted himself from Sorey's embrace and swiftly maneuvered into the kitchen. “I still have some things to do.” 

Sorey nodded but he suspected his lover wasn't even paying attention to him anymore, already gathering what ingredients he needed. 

Sorey went to the front door first, picked up the bags Mikleo forgot there and gently placed them next to the kitchen door, making extra sure not even his pinkie had passed over the line.

Prickleboars are cute and delicious but sleeping with close quarters with them again? Yikes. Just the thought sent shivers down his spine, and he was not  _ willing  _ to remember the first (and the last time up until now, thank the Empyreans) time he had to sleep there.

He looked at the clock, frowning a little. Lailah and the others would be here in less than 5 hours. The house was still what he called clean, but what Mikleo liked to call ‘Sorey's den’, so wanting to please his boyfriend, he got to work. 

Listening to the melodic humming that came from the kitchen, Sorey smiled to himself. He was ready to have this bliss for the rest of his long life. 

Yeah, today was a good day.

* * *

Their annual “Let's get together at Shepmas because none of us can get a hold of you two nerds the rest of the year” ended just as well as Sorey thought it would end. Zaveid was as drunk as anyone could get, mumbling something about tentacles and krakens, clinging to Eizen, who Sorey would say was just one shot away from flirting with their antique vase in the corner, while Lailah was winding down from her karaoke session of two hours, clutching her throat and trying to mimic to Edna her need of water, which said earth seraph was pointedly ignoring, sipping languidly her own glass of water. 

Mikleo was nowhere to be found, but Sorey had a pretty good guess of where he could be. After a quick glance at their guests, he grabbed his coat and silently slipped through the front door. His guess turned out correct, as he found Mikleo leaning against their house, posing there in just a sweater, hair free from its usual bindings, hands absentmindedly playing with the slowly falling snow. He looked like a white angel, kind and caring, untouchable and ethereal at the same time.

He did this every now and then during winter, when he just needed to be alone, or get out of the situation. 

Sorey could definitely sympathise with him.

Mikleo looked up after a few seconds with a soft smile on his lips and Sorey could feel his soul ascending to heaven right then and there. Mikleo raised his hand in greeting, Sorey wasted no time to grab his hand and lace their fingers together. Mikleo's hand was cold and soft and Sorey had zero intentions of ever letting it go.

“You doing okay?”

“Yeah. Just wanted to breathe some fresh air.” Sorey nodded. “And it was a too loud there for my taste.”

“And it's cold outside.” Sorey added playfully, bumping their shoulders together.

Mikleo smiled, looking at the scene before them. Elysia was covered in at least twenty centimetres of snow, everywhere they could see was a shade of white, making it look like they were walking on clouds. It was a beautiful view, peaceful and never ending. 

“When are you going to tell Zaveid to not challenge you to a drinking contest because you've figured out how to replace the vodka with water lighting fast?” 

“Never, if I have my way. No way I'm telling him this. That'd forever ruin my chance at a more quiet night if he's going to watch me like a hawk when I'm drinking.” 

“He does get a lot more quiet when he's so drunk he can barely stand.” Sorey said thoughtfully. One just had to survive his blasting voice amplified by alcohol for half an hour and then he'd turn into a mumbling, half naked, man sized baby sleeping on their couch. 

“Is the tree still there?” Mikleo asked after a minute of silence. 

“The tree… Oh! Yeah, it's still standing somehow.” They laughed, “I have no idea how it survived the assault that was Zaveid’s horrible attempt at ‘pole-dancing’ but at least all those little pine needles have hopefully taught him a lesson.”

“Hopefully. We're not doing this ever again.” 

They laughed some more, enjoying each other's company. When the noise from inside had died down a little, probably due to tiredness, Sorey suggested that they should escort their guests to the village's inn. Mikleo expertly grabbed Zaveid by his hair and Eizen by his collar, and ‘hauled their sorry asses back to their bed’ as Edna had put it. Lailah was just giggling the whole time, looking like she was having the time of her life.

When the house was finally empty again (at least still morning when Zaveid would inevitably come barging into their home demanding revenge on Mikleo, who'd in turn gracefully suggest a snow battle instead of an alcoholic one), they quickly cleaned up whatever they could without moving anything heavier than a chair. Sorey took this opportunity to lavish Mikleo with his attention, kissing him and tickling him once or twice. 

Back in their bedroom, Mikleo sat down on the side of their bed, Sorey between his legs sitting on the floor, his head on Mikleo's lap. Mikleo raked his fingers through Sorey's unruly blond hair, humming softly while he concentrated on untangling the knots in his hair.

Sorey in the meantime was having a slow meltdown, realising quite belatedly the fact that he'd been so caught up with their friends that he'd forgotten to mentally prepare himself for what was about to come. 

Well, now was just as good of an opportunity as any, he slowly moved one of his hand to grasp one of Mikleo's. Mikleo looked down at him questioningly and Sorey knew it was now or never.

He got to one knee (though he was pretty sure Mikleo hadn't noticed it yet) and pulled out a box from his nightstand. Mikleo gingerly took the box.

“Is this my present?” He laughed. 

Sorey could feel the heat in his cheeks, “Uh huh. “ 

Mikleo inspected the black box curiously. It wasn't a big one, it could fit in both of your hands, weighting basically nothing. He carefully opened its lid and saw the two gingerbreads holding hands inside the box. They looked a lot like the two seraphim. It became suddenly obvious to Mikleo that this was what Sorey had been decorating that morning. He chuckled at the thought. All those mess for such little decoration. The figures were a little smudgy here and there, but nevertheless they looked positively adorable. But what really caught his eye was the shining object held by the gingerbreads.

It was a silver ring. 

Mikleo heard himself gasp but all he could focus on was the tiny ring inside the box, the light catching the two gems on the top of the ring. One amethyst, the other emerald.

“I've never known a day without you,” started Sorey. Mikleo looked up quickly at his voice, eyes wide and disbelieving, “and I never want to know one ever. I know I've left you alone all those years ago and since I've come back to you, I've vowed to never leave your side and cherish you with all I have. I've loved you since the day I've been born and nothing has ever been a more gracious gift to me than your company right by my side. I've adored you since we were little and you've been learning healing artes first so you could help me better, faster. I've been in love with you since we were twelve and you said that you'd even fight Death herself if it meant we could be longer together. I've loved you since before time, way before I've known what love was because you've always been there, the never ending and ethereal pillar I needed whenever things turned sour. You've been there when I told you my plans at Lastonbell, you've been there when I said my last thank you for more than seven centuries. You've been there when I woke up, embracing me and letting me into your life again when frankly you could have just left the old silly me of your past behind. You've been there when I mourned, when I've hit my lowest, with nothing but patience and understanding in your eyes. You've picked me up, more times than I could ever hope to count.”

Sorey was desperately holding Mikleo's hands now, green eyes boring to shiny amethyst ones. “My One and Only, my Answerer, my Light of my Life. Luzrov Rulay, would you do me the honour and take me as your husband?” 

Standing on one knee, Sorey's heart was beating twenty miles per hour. Mikleo was crying, one hand securely in Sorey's hold, the other in front his mouth. He looked wrecked, but whether from happiness or saddened Sorey couldn't really tell. 

“Xeyebiphs Miphis Kyvus,” Mikleo said, launching himself at Sorey, arms holding him as securely as the day Sorey had lifted Mikleo out of that hole when he woke up. “Yes, I'll marry you.” 

The relief and happiness that washed over Sorey in that instant was indescribable. He could feel tears falling freely from his eyes too, burying his head into Mikleo's shoulders. They stayed there for a long time, both trying to catch their breath and processing the information. Mikleo pulled back a little and rested his forehead against Sorey's. Gazing at each other, they both smiled, laughed then kissed. Sorey tried to locate the discarded box with one hand and when he found it, slipped the ring onto Mikleo's finger. His fiance looked surprised, twisting his hand to admire the ring Sorey gave him. He kissed Sorey again.

“I love you.” Mikleo whispered against Sorey's lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my One and Only.” Sorey said in return, linking their fingers together, gently rubbing the ring. “Until the day the universe ceases to exist, and even beyond that.”   
  
  
  


Sweet tooth, sweet…

  
  
  


...ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorey's true name: Guiding Light Sorey =>Xeyebiphs Miphis Kyvus
> 
> I used the ancient tounge translator and then played some more with the letters.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
